Hermione Granger's beaded handbag
Hermione Granger owned a small, purple, beaded handbag. She purchased it in the summer of 1997 or earlier. She had placed an undetectable extension charm on it and inside it held many possessions she and her friends would need during their hunt for Horcruxes. History Second Wizarding War In 1997, Hermione placed an Undetectable Extension Charm on her handbag in order to carry supplies for herself, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley when they went on their hunt for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes during the Second Wizarding War. Inside the handbag, Hermione carried clothes, healing and camping supplies such as Dittany and Perkins's tent, books, and Harry's Cloak of Invisibility. She revealed this to Harry and Ron when they arrived at Tottenham Court Road after fleeing the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour upon the arrival of Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 9 When the trio was caught by Snatchers in the spring of 1998, Hermione stuffed the handbag down her sock to hide it. It was undiscovered even after they were brought to Malfoy Manor, enabling them to continue to use it in their travels afterwards.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 26 Known contents Cloak of Invisibility Inside her purple bag Hermione had stashed away Harry's Cloak of Invisibility. Albus Dumbledore had asked Harry in the previous year to make sure he had it on him at all times, and Hermione made sure of this by keeping it safe and close to her at all times. Hermione first had to get the cloak out for use when she, Ron and Harry escaped the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, aware that Harry was wanted and that the Death Eater's may follow them Harry was put under the cloak for protection. Hermione was unable to order Harry anything from the café the took shelter in as she claimed it would look strange ordering three drinks for two people. The cloak was used once again by Harry to conceal himself and Griphook when they broke into Gringotts Wizarding Bank and stole Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. The cloak was later used to hide Harry, Ron and Hermione from prowling Dementors whilst they made their way into Hog's Head. Harry then used it after the Battle of Hogwarts to sneak off for some alone time. Bottle of Dittany Another item carried in the bag was a rather small bottle of Dittany. Presumably, Dittany is a rare plant, as Hermione was only able to obtain a small amount and only used it for the serious injuries she and friends acquired on their travels. Hermione used the dittany first to heal Ron Weasley's arm when he splinched it disapparating soon after the trio's escape from the Ministry of Magic in 1997. Hermione used it later on in her travels when Harry was bitten by Nagini at Godric's Hollow, she managed to heal his wounds and stop him from being seriously poisoned. Hermione finally used it on the trio's burns after escaping the Lestrange's Vault. Perkin's Magical Tent The most used item Hermione would place in her handbag was Perkin's magical tent. The trio used this tent for several months after leaving 12 Grimmauld Place, camping in all sorts of weather conditions. Inside it had bunkbeds in which the trio took turns in sleeping in and a small cooker. The tent was lost when Snatchers caught them in 1998 and brought them to Malfoy Manor. After they were rescued the trio stayed at Shell Cottage for a time, and Bill Weasley lent them a similar tent, which they only used once before returning to Hogwarts, just before the Battle of Hogwarts. The spell used to put the tent was was Erecto. As well as having to use Erecto to put the tent up, many complex spells had to be used each night as protection around the tent, which Hermione took the task of doing as neither Ron nor Harry knew the spells that well. Hermione picked this particular tent as it was larger inside than it was outside, and made muggle-tents which she would be used to seem inferior. Several Books Along with the essentials she and her friends would need Hermione included a large amount of books into the items she would take with her in her handbag for the hunt. Ron commented on it being like her taking a "library" with her. Amongst the many books Hermione took were: Spellman's Syllabary (In case of Runes), The Monster Book of Monsters (In case of Monsters), The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts (To understand Voldemort), Hogwarts: A History (She didn't feel right without it), Break with a Banshee (Took some pondering to take it), An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe (To understand Voldemort's possible education), Secrets of the Darkest Art (One of the many Horcrux books she "borrowed" from the school library) and a some other unidentified books she would need. The known books Hermione did not take on her travels with her included: Numerology and Grammatica, Travels with Trolls and Defensive Magical Theory (Given to her by Dolores Umbridge). Change of Clothes Hermione had also packed several changes of clothes for herself as well as Harry and Ron. She asked Harry and Ron to both change out of their wizarding robes to try and avoid drawing attention to them, she handed Ron a pair of old jeans that were too short in the leg, a sweatshirt, some maroon coloured socks. Harry hid under the cloak. Once they had changed Hermione's purple dress as well as the boys robes would be carried around in this bag. Phineas Nigellus Black's Portrait When the trio used 12 Grimmauld Place as a hide-out, Hermione placed the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black in the handbag to prevent him from reporting their activities to Severus Snape, who was the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Phineas Nigellus had another portrait.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 12 She and Harry also questioned the portrait on what was going on in Hogwarts, such as how Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood were being treated under the new regime''Deathly Hallows'', Ch. 15. Polyjuice Potion Hermione had taken some of Alastor Moody's polyjuice potion before his death and stashed it away in her handbag. It would prove to be very useful along her travels and result in it all be used up. The trio used Polyjuice to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic to search for Salazar Slytherin's Locket in September of 1997. Harry, Ron and Hermione disguised themselves as Albert Runcorn, Reginald Cattermole, and Mafalda Hopkirk, respectively. The following year, Hermione used Polyjuice Potion again as part of the trio's plan to break in to Gringotts in order to retrieve Helga Hufflepuff's Cup from the Lestrange Vault. Using some of Bellatrix Lestrange's hair that had fallen on her clothing while Bellatrix interrogated her at Malfoy Manor, Hermione assumed her form.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows the bag appears not beaded but instead tassley, knotted at the top with string and is hand-held rather than having strap like in the novels chapter art. It is also not small enough to be shoved inside a sock and go undetected like it is in the books. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references Category:Personal possessions Category:Hermione Granger's possessions